kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Struggle
Struggle is a common sport played in Twilight Town. Whilst it appears to be a simple fighting competition, there are three different weapons, called "Struggle Bats". Story In Kingdom Hearts II, Struggle takes a large role in Roxas's storyline, where his first battle with Seifer consists of choosing one of three different bats as stated above. Should Roxas choose the regular bat, his strength will increase by one point. Should Roxas choose the hand guard-modeled bat, his defense will increase. Finally ,should he choose the staff-modeled bat, his Magic potential will increase by one point. Twilight Town's inhabitants seem to see the Struggle as an entertainment sport. Later, one of Roxas's jobs includes posting the upcoming Struggle Match posters. In the Simulated Twilight Town, Setzer is the tournament's champion while Seifer is the champion in the real Twilight Town. The tournament later plays an important role during Roxas's time in virtual Twilight Town, where he is forced to fight Axel, a member of Organization XIII, while slowly realizing weird phenomena in the Twilight Town in which he is staying. Later, in Sora's storyline, Struggle becomes a sidequest. The game of Struggle is last seen in the credits, where Hayner engages with Seifer; Seifer wins this battle, as he gives the trophy to Sora later on. Struggle also appears in the manga version of Kingdom Hearts II. In the ''Kingdom Hearts II'' manga, Roxas and Hayner are seen wearing black Velcro covering with the orbs on them. Rules The Struggle Tournament consists of a few simple rules: each participant begins with 100 colored orbs. Every time one of the participants is hit, they'll drop colored orbs (participants each hold different colored orbs). There's also a time limit. Collecting the opponents' orbs will increase your score, but opponents can also regain their orbs by simply picking them up. In Roxas's storyline, during his participating in the tournament, the opponent cannot lose by simply depleting their HP, the result is judged by the number of obtained orbs once the time limit is over and the higher one wins. Alternatively, if all 200 orbs are collected before the time limit ends, you win. In Sora's storyline, however, Sora must still collect more orbs than his opponent before time runs out, but his opponents have HP meters that can be depleted. Upon losing all their HP the opponent collapses for a short time and they eventually recover but are left highly vulnerable meanwhile, though they drop very few orbs upon being attacked; about 3 for every hit. Magic is disabled throughout the tournament, but Trinity Limit can still be activated to deplete the opponent's HP faster. Match list Roxas's storyline Champion: Roxas #Setzer #Fake Vivi #Hayner #Seifer *Should Roxas defeat Setzer in the final match, he'll receive the Champion Belt, which increases his elemental resistance by 20%. Alternatively, losing to Setzer will result in a different cutscene, and Roxas will receive a different item, the Medal. Sora's storyline #Sora #Seifer #Setzer #Hayner *Unlike Roxas's match, Sora can only challenge the next opponent by defeating the previous one ten times. Although Sora will obtain nothing upon reaching the finals, it is crucial to complete Jiminy's Journal by finishing all the matches and adding an entry about Setzer. Strategy Certain abilities can be used to gain an advantage over the Struggle opponents and to finish all the Journal missions. The best ability to gain is Draw, since it will allow you to gain orbs much quicker and easier. Quick Run is also useful, as it allows you to cross large distances in a small amount of time. This not only allows you to dodge your opponent, but it can make orb-gathering much faster as well. However, once you have gained Trinity Limit, all other abilities become trivial; with enough Draw, you can finish the fight within 5 seconds, simply by using Trinity Limit. See also *Struggle Bats *Struggle Trophy *Champion Belt *Medal fr:Struggle de:Struggle es:Struggle Category:Kingdom Hearts II Minigames Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Minigames